Penpals
by Lady Remeny
Summary: Katara meets her penpal and he shows her something like magic. Bending. What will happen when the bending causes issues with normal everyday life? With the world? Not sure where this story might go. Revamping. AU,Zutara,other pairings,not sure rating.


**Penpals Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Avatar The Last Airbender**

**A/N:Hope this revamp kicks the original's A$$! I reread the story I had posted and besides sucking butt big time, you couldn't even guess what I wanted to convey because the sentences were never finished due to my old computers inability to keep up with my typing.**

* * *

_Dear Z,_

_I can't wait to finally see you. I love all of your beautiful letters you sent me so far. I will be waiting for you in the mall by the fountain. Now that I have your cell number I'll send you a pic of my outfit so you will recognize me. :) So excited! Sorry this letter was unnaturally short! I'm almost at a loss for words..._

_Yours,_

_Kat_

Katara sighed and sealed the letter in it's crisp new creme-colored envelope. 'I hate licking stamps...' After gingerly placing the damp, sticky stamp on the letter, it was quickly placed in the mailbox. The faster the letter is mailed, the faster it is received.

Tall, shaggy black hair, amber eyes. The only idea that Katara had of "Z" was what he had described to her in many lengthy letters between the two. He sounded god-like to her. Too handsome to ever want anything to do with a girl who can't even do her own makeup.

Katara casually ambled through her front door into the large, beautifully decorated kitchen. Leaning against the granite-topped island that her mother was using as her work space, Katara sighed before talking. "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah? What is it Katara?" Somehow her mother could artfully butcher veggies on her already mutilated cutting board and talk at the same time.

"Nothing much...tomorrow I would like to go to the mall for a couple of hours. I'll have my cell on me the whole time." Katara bit her lip anxiously and shuffled her body against the island. "Is that ok?"

"Hmmm?Why's that?"Her mother glanced up from her work for a few seconds to make questioning eye contact.

"Well..." Katara watched her mom steadily continue to chop up the carrots and looked at the massacre of the other vegetables sitting, waiting. "My penpal...Z... he asked me to meet him at the mall. Kind of like a date?"

"Really?"Her mom stopped her chopping and looked up, carefully placing her knife on the cutting board."The one with the beautiful letters?"

"Yeah. That's Z mom."Katara picked non-existent fuzzies off of her blouse.

"Well...only because you asked so nicely. Going out on a Saturday with an attractive, sweet guy really takes me back..." Her mother lifted her knife and tapped her chin with the flat side. "Yeah..."

"So I can?"

"Yes you may. BUT..." Katara's mother paused and jabbed the air in between Katara and herself with the knife for emphasis. "...since we haven't previously physically _seen _Z, do not be surprised if you see your brother and Suki at the mall as shadows. Don't be surprised if I call at random times either. This is a big new deal Sweetness."

Katara bounded up to her mother and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you mom."

"Mhm."

* * *

"So what to wear..." Katara mumbled to herself in her room. It probably took Katara forty-five minutes to successfully choose her outfit.

She finally decided on a cute casual look. Katara grabbed her black spaghetti strap undershirt and her low cut sky blue shirt and laid them aside. Her jeans were the newest distressed jeans from H&M. One of the best outfits Katara had. 'There. Now I just need...SHOES?'

Katara shrieked. "MOM!"

A loud crash of pans and thumps of vegetables hitting the floor came from the kitchen. "Jeez girl, what?"

"I NEED SHOES!" Katara halfway ran into the kitchen, jabbering quickly. "Remember we never bought my new school shoes! I only have these raggedy dirty chucks. May I please borrow some extra money? I am going to buy some new shoes while I am waiting for Z. Please?"

"Of course honey. Just go to Payless okay? I don't want you to spend all of your allowance on silly shoes. We aren't made of money."

"Okay thank you Mom. I won't, I promise." Katara eased up and leaned against the cherry oak cabinets. "Did anything from Dad show up?"

"Oh yeah!" Kya put down the cooking utensils and wiped her hands on the creme apron fastened around her waist. "Let me get Sokka first."

Katara only had time to swipe a couple of carrot slices before her mother and brother came into the kitchen.

Kya pulled out a multi-stamped letter that was tucked into a pile of mail on the granite counter by the fridge. "It's right here kiddos."

All three of the Vesi family members crowded around the precious letter.

_Dear Katara, Sokka,and Kya,_

_I unfortunately won't be coming back when they said I could. I can't say anything else because it's confidential. I hate that I can't stay in contact like I want to. When I fly to Kuwait I can call you. Katara, I can't write like you and your mother, my dear Kya. If I possessed your skills I might be moved closer to home or put in an office job over here,haha. Sokka, don't get mad at me but you're probably right where I left you- sitting on the couch eating..._try_ and get fit so you can join the army with me and maybe you could be placed in my platoon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Hakoda Vesi had been gone for only three months but it felt like an eternity. The Vesis had to endure another stressful seven months before Hakoda could begin the multiple flights home.

Kya hugged her children tightly. "Alright you two. Supper will be done in thirty minutes. After that, lights out. Tomorrow will be a busy Saturday."

Sokka groaned. Busy Saturdays means grocery shopping, grocery shopping, more grocery shopping, and mowing. And a million chores for him to do.

"What chores do you have tomorrow?" Sokka followed Katara to her bedroom but politely stopped at the door. "Trash? Dishes? Laundry?"

"Actually, I have no chores tomorrow...I'm kind of going on a date."Katara blushed and sat down on her bed next to her outfit that was laid out, ready to be worn.

"Kind of? As in not really but sort of?" Sokka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Are you going on a date or not?"

"Yes Sokka, a date!" Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's ridiculous banter. "Jeez!"

"No need to get all rude!" Sokka entered Katara's room and plopped down in the computer chair across from the bed. "Where ya goin'?"

"Oh don't think I'm making the mistake of telling you! Oh no!" Katara snorted. "Yeah. Right."

Huffing, Sokka left the room. Finally alone, she whipped out her cellphone and snapped a picture of the outfit she would be wearing on the date. Clicking send, Katara sighed and dropped her phone on the bed. 'Supper time.'

* * *

**Hope that this revamped version rocked your socks off! I really really screwed up this plot and everything. Well, maybe it was my old computer. That old thing couldn't keep up with my typing and I just now realized it after only ya'know a few years...yeah. So please send some reviews. I would really like to know if this version was an improvement plot-wise. 3 Lady Remeny**

**My thoughts: Katara and Zuko never send pictures of themselves to make meeting that much more fun ;) Walking up to the wrong person isn't a problem in stories...sometimes. Sokka has embarrassed Katara multiple times in front of friends I would assume...so that would explain why she wouldn't want to tell him. He will shadow anyway though so he will know.**


End file.
